


Wally Not Wallace Chapter 1

by gogogadgetnerd



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Comfort/Friendship, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogogadgetnerd/pseuds/gogogadgetnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>[Fanfic]</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **[Fanfic]**

**[Fanfic]**

Title: Wally Not Wallace

Characters: Artemis, Wally, Dick

Necessary Warnings: none, save for some mild language

This idea came to me at random and egged to be written, which is why I sort of put Unappreciated on the back burner (this and the Bruce/Wally fic I'm working on) but no worries, I'll get back to it soon enough. I'm doing a Hal/Wally fill for 'Blackpantherwolf' now. Anyhoo I hope people like this cause I worked hard on it. Reviews are love.

Also I'm not particularly sure if I'll be continuing with this as it was just a random idea, but if anyone does like this tell me and I'll finish, because I do have some vague ideas of where this could go next.

* * *

Her tampons were missing.

She hadn't realized it at first, when she counted them she had six left. And later when she looked in the box and only found five more, she just assumed she had miscounted. But now there's only three left, and she's definitely missing her tampons. Artemis isn't sure why someone would be taking her tampons, Megan couldn't use them and she was the only other girl on the team, so she figures this might have something to do with some elaborate prank Wally was probably pulling on her.

Which is why she walks into his room without knocking (and Wally should have put a lock on the door if he was changing) and is met by a rather...unusual (and unusual is the kindest way to describe it) sight. There's Wally poised in an awkward stance shirtless without any pants on. and Wally, well Wally had slender hips and curves she probably would have killed for some time ago, but Artemis has learned to appreciate her body. Although there is maybe some lingering jealousy over breasts Wally didn't deserve if he was just going to pretend to be a boy anyway.

Neither of them say anything, they kind of just stare at each other for a long awkward moment before Artemis backs out the room quickly and slams the door shut. She's not sure what to think, but it didn't matter much because all her brain is cumming up with 'Wally's a girl?', and 'Why the hell was he- she lying?'

They don't talk about it, it seems they both have an unspoken agreement that what happened, didn't actually happen. Not really, there was some awkwardness between the two of them but it wasn't long before they fell into their respective roles. Wally hits on Megan and Artemis insults him and Wally snarks right back, so expect for some silent questioning glances Artemis sends towards Wally (the kind that screams Why and The hell is going on with you) everything was sort of back to normal.

The subject doesn't come back up between them until Artemis finds Wally in her room a few days later trying to swipe another one of her tampons. He, no she (the pronouns were a lot to get used to) smiles nervously and flushes a deep crimson.

"Get your own tampons." Artemis says, and she only half joking, because what happens when she actually needs to use them and she can't find any, that would have been one awkward conversation with Red Tornado because Black Canary was never around when they needed her.

"Oh sorry-I just...sorry" Wally mumbles softly then it's quiet and awkward again.

"So, you're a girl." Artemis says when she's tired of just standing there and feeling the awkward.

"Yeah," Wally agrees but doesn't say anything else.

"Are you seriously going to just pretend this never happened?" Artemis demands, and she can't help but think it's so much easier to talk like this then to say things softly and carefully. But Wally flinches away at her harsh tone and she can't help but think things might be a little easier for him- her (God's that was hard to get used to) if she toned it down a little.

"I was kinda hoping to, yeah." Wally mumbles softly with a shrug then adds "You can't tell anyone" in a pleading voice Artemis had never heard Wally use before it sounded completely out of place.

Artemis rolls her eyes instead though, she figured things might be easier for Wally if she tried to pretend everything was still normal between them. "Idiot, of course I'm not gonna tell anyone. You trusted me with your secret identity and you can trust me with this too." It's meant to sound condescending but it came out sounding more reassuring then anything.

Wally grins at this new bit of information, wider and brighter then Artemis had ever seen from her before; if that was even possible. Artemis doesn't return the grin, instead she settles for handing Wally what was left of the box of tampons and pointedly does not meet her amazed and thankful gaze.

"Um thanks, but I can't ta-"

"Cut the B.S and take the tampons, you need them more then I do right now anyway." Artemis says forcefully completely cutting Wally's polite decline off. Artemis would never understand the point of lying that she didn't need the tampons if Wally had just been stealing them anyway. But then Artemis figures there's a lot she may never understand about Wally.

And when Wally takes the last half empty box of tampons from Artemis, it was the start of a rather unusual friendship.

"I don't hate you y'know." Wally says conversationally, they're sitting in Artemis' room, Wally is at her desk and Artemis is laying in her bed. Shes trying to sound nonchalant but Artemis can tell that Wally is being at least half serious. And that alone sort of irritates her, because she had sworn to herself that this wouldn't change anything, and Wally was being _nice_ to her like they were _friends_ are something. But still, it unnerved her how little this fact actually irritated her.

"I just kind of," Wally continues, she stops for a moment to take a breath, like what she was about to say was difficult or something. And Artemis didn't really want to hear it, because they weren't best friends sharing secrets and braiding each others hair while they giggled about they boys they liked, and yes Artemis was a girl too, but she wasn't _that_ kind of girl, Wally seemed all bubbly and happy like those kinds of girls anyway, and even if she was she so didn't want to be _that_ kind of girl with Wally. "It was supposed to be me Aqualad Robin and Spe-Red Arrow." Wally says softly.

"Hey none of that is my fault." Artemis says defensively and maybe a little harsher than she intended because Wally wasn't trying to be mean she was actually being kind of civil about a subject that normally led to a screaming match between them, but she was really getting sick and tired of getting blamed for crap that wasn't even her fault anyway.

"I know, I know." Wally says quickly trying to diffuse another argument with a disarming smile, "I'm just saying, no one told us you were cumming and it just made me so mad that Green Arrow could replace him so fast. Then all of a sudden you were part of the team and I just, I don't know." Wally trails off staring at the desk in front of her like it could solve all her problems for her.

"I get it." Artemis says not softly but her voice does lack the usual edge to it.

"Get what?" Wally asks dumbly and yeah, Artemis thinks, this is definitely Wally.

"You have a crush on him." She says simply and takes great pleasure in watching Wally's cheeks grow warm with embarrassment and her eyes go wide with shock and Artemis can't help but smirk at the reaction.

"What...why would you...that's not even...What?" Wally sputters and Gods this moment could not have been more perfect.

"You like him." Artemis says simply and Wally's blush deepens.

"I do not like him." she tries, but Artemis wasn't having it.

"Um thanks, but no thanks, I'm not buying" Artemis says sarcastically much to Wally's dismay. "I could tell you liked him the second he walked in the door dressed up like Red Arrow." she says smirking Wally blushes harder, and Artemis thinks Wally's face seriously might spontaneously explode if she doesn't calm down soon.

"But how?" Wally rasps her voice suddenly tight and nervous.

"Women's intuition." Artemis explains simply with a shrug "That and when he walked in I thought you were gonna rip off your clothes and jump him right then and there." she adds not missing a beat and it seemed Wally's face finally broke, or was at least frozen in that wide-eyed disbelieving expression. "Oh I'm sorry, was that a secret too?" Artemis asks sarcastically and that at least makes Wally snap her mouth shut and her eyes return to some semblance of their normal size.

"I don't like him like that." Wally mutters softly, then adds "Anymore." at Artemis' utterly unamused look. "That look was just cause," Wally trails off but that was alright because Artemis was more then happy to pick up where she left off.

"He's extremely hot." and this time Wally shares the smirk with Artemis before they both dissolve into not unkind laughter (it's a testament to how much fun she's having, they're both having, that neither of them freak out at how that moment looks, like they were actually _friends_ ) before tings get sort of serious again.

"I used to be completely in love with him, when I was like thirteen, but after the hundredth time he called me dude," wally stops for a second and looks genuinely upset for a moment, but it passes "I uh eventually got the message." she tries to laugh it off, but it's pretty obvious it still kind of hurt to think about.

"So, um why exactly are you pretending to be a guy anyway?" Artemis asks because in the last week and a half she realizes she's never actually asked Wally why, even though she was dying to know, seriously she thought the very question and desire to know was burning holes into her forehead.

"I, uh-" and here, wally causes for a moment, words caught in her throat that she doesn't even remotely know how to unstick again, so she coughs takes a breath and tries again. "My dad didn't want a girl." she whispers just loud enough for Artemis to hear, and it's obvious that wally doesn't want to say anything else but Artemis can't for the life of her figure out how those six little words are supposes to explain it all.

So she asks "What?" in an impatient voice that she's maybe a little bit ashamed of.

"Trust me if you ever meet my dad, you'll get it." and it's supposed to sound like a joke, but Wally actually sounds so terrified Artemis can't believe she even tried joking about it.

"Wanna go raid the fridge for Megan's baking?" Artemis asks in an attempt to change the subject and that at least seemed to be enough to completely derail the dark place Wally's thoughts were going, she smiles brightly back at Artemis and is out the door with a cheerful whoop and excited of laughter.


	2. Wally Not Wallace Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[Fanfic]**

**[Fanfic]**

Title: Wally Not Wallace [2]

Characters: Artemis, Wally, Dick, M'Gann

Necessary Warnings: none, save for some language

I wanted to get this out all quick like because people seemed to like it. And despite the fact that I'm, freaking retarded, I decided to post it anyway. Even though this is a Wally/Artemis fic, they're not actually going out it's more like a sister/friend relationship thing. Although I figured once they were becoming friends, despite all of Artemis' protests, it might seem to everyone else like they were in a relationship or something. Hence this chapter.

(And yes I did find it extremely pleasing for Dick to be the one to give Artemis the 'don't-hurt-her/him-talk')

I had loads of fun writing this and I hope you have just as much fun reading it. Reviews=love.

* * *

Wally was, surprisingly, having a really good day. She kicked ass on a Pop Quiz about Othello in her English class, she found twenty bucks on her way home from school, and she managed to snag the last strawberry pop-tart from the fridge. And that hardly ever happens because, even though it didn't seem like it, Superboy really _really_ liked Strawberry Pop-tarts which pretty much meant nobody else got any. And strictly because things were going so great for her, something had to go wrong. Whether it was because God hated her or maybe it was just plain bad karma.

Whatever the reason for it, things did turn sour for Wally, in the form of Megan bouncing (literally) into the kitchen, where Wally sat about to devour the last pop-tart, with a bright smile on her face. She looks so happy and excited, even more so than usual, and Wally can already tell that _something_ happened. Megan lets out a giggle, that doesn't particularly mean something funny happened, it's more like she's so happy she just can't hold it in for to long or she might explode. And Wally isn't sure what to make of the situation so she just stares at Megan wide-eyed and suspicious pop-tart poised half way to her mouth.

"So?" Megan asks when she can talk again. And Wally's not sure how to respond to that.

"So," Wally prompts hoping to get Megan to say whatever it is she's got in mind.

"So, how long?" She asks and lets out what can only be described as an excited squeal.

"How long what?" Wally asks looking thoroughly confused because she _was_ thoroughly confused.

"You and Artemis." Megan's says by way of explanation and Wally is actually a lot more confused now then she was a few seconds ago. "How long have you two been dating?" she gets out, with a little squeal at the word dating, when she sees how utterly confused Wally looks.

"Dating!" Wally chokes out, perfectly good pop-tart slipping out her hands and falling to the floor. She takes a split second to process this information before, rather vehemently, denying the accusation. "We are _not_ dating" she squeaks then clears her throat and curses herself because she is not supposed to be a girl. "We're not dating." she repeats in a lower tone this time.

Despite Wally's denial Megan doesn't seemed deterred in the least. "You don't have to lie it's okay, I won't tell anyone if you two want to keep it a secret." she whispers conspiratorially and Wally resists the urge to viciously slam her head against the wall in the hopes that beating her brains out might put her in a coma and at least then she wouldn't have to listen to any of this anymore.

"We don't want to keep anything a secret because we're _not_ dating." Wally says and she maybe sounds a little more hostile then she intended because Megan immediately wilts at this admonition and yeah Wally does feel more than a little guilty but she's a little to upset at the moment to take it back.

"But I thought since you to were..." Megan trails off and oh God she sounds so dejected and Wally just feels like shit for yelling at her.

"Fine, I do _like_ her." Wally admits, or pretends to anyway. She figures this would be easier than to have Megan running around thinking they were in some secret relationship or whatever. "But you can't tell anyone." Wally adds quickly because she figures having Megan tell everyone she and Artemis were dating would have been just as if not more mortifying then having Megan running around telling everyone that she had a crush on Artemis.

 _'Don't worry Wally your secrets safe with me'_ she sends over to Wally with a smile and a wink. Wally returns the smile to the best of her abilities only her hearts not really in it, but it's fine since Megan doesn't seem to notice.

It's quiet in the gym, save for Artemis' ragged breath and the sound of her arrows hitting the targets. This is how she likes it best; alone without any distractions. Except this doesn't last for long because apparently Robin decides to join in, or at least that's what she thinks. But when she takes a break from aiming at the moving targets she notices he's not really doing anything except watching her, it's kind of creepy.

"Do you want something? she asks because, even though she couldn't see through the glasses, it doesn't seem like he's even blinking which, again, is extra creepy.

"Just don't hurt him, okay?" Robin says softly, so softly she must have misheard him because what the hell was he talking about anyway?

"What?" Artemis asks, demands really for her it's the same thing anyway.

"I said don't hurt him." Robin repeats louder this time and now that she's definitely sure she's heard him, she's a lot more confused than she was thirty seconds ago, if that was even possible.

"Who?" Artemis kind of wants to clear this whole situation up quickly because the faster she got this over with, the faster she could get back to training; alone.

"Wally," Robin explains and dear God if looks could kill the confused and agitated look she was sending his way would burn a whole straight through Robin's forehead because, again; What the hell was he talking about? "He acts like an idiot half the time, but he's a lot softer then you'd think." Robin explains or at least he tries too anyway except it only seems to confuse Artemis even more, unless-

Oh God he didn't mean-

"He's a little slow but, for the record, I think this could be good for both of you."

Oh God he did.

"We're not going out." Artemis says through gritted teeth because that idea was as infuriating as it was stupid. They weren't even friends, not really. They tolerated each other now more than normal, but that doesn't mean she likes Wally anymore or less than she did before all this crap started.

Robin shrugs slightly and turns to leave, he doesn't seem convinced in the least about Artemis' objections. Her suspicions are proven valid when he tosses a "Alright fine you're not dating but don't forget what I said." over his shoulder in a lofty tone and Artemis can tell he's smirking, stupid rotten smug asshole bastard little -

"We're not dating!" Artemis calls out into the empty training room even though she knows no one can hear her, she just thinks it needs to be said out loud.


	3. Wally Not Wallace Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[Fanfic]**

**[Fanfic]**

Title: Wally Not Wallace [3]

Characters: Artemis, Wally

Necessary Warnings: language

No I'm not dead and I haven't given up this is proof. So yeah enjoy please, and yes incase fyi I am a trekkie and no it's not weird so shut-up. Also this was a necessary chapter of Artemis and Wally becoming friends so sorry not much plot more like some fluff that needed to be done. And no I don't know why they're sleeping over at Mount Justice except for that in my head cannon they all totally spend all their free time there because they don't have lives of their own.

* * *

"Megan thinks I have a crush on you." Is how Artemis is greeted when she's sick of training and goes back to her room. She looks over to her bed and there's Wally already sitting there like she owns the damn place. Artemis would say something about it, but there's no point and she knows it.

"Yeah, well Dick thinks we're dating." She responds without missing a beat. This catches Wally of guard as her eyes bulge slightly and she chokes on air.

"Seriously?" she squeaks and she sounds so alarmed. Artemis smirks at this and finds it almost impossible to believe that anyone could possibly have believed Wally was a girl. She conveniently forgets that she believed that to once upon a time too.

"Yeah," Artemis says setting her bow aside "It might have something to do with the amount of time we spend together." And she's pointedly not looking in Wally's direction because she doesn't want to see that sad look she knows is there. Wally was a bleeding heart like that. But it doesn't mean she can't hear the soft disappointed 'Oh' that Wally breathes out quietly.

"I probably shouldn't be here then." Wally says softly and crap she sounds so sad. And would it kill Artemis to be a little nicer when Wally's life sucks so much?

"Dick thinks your delicate," Artemis teases because she hates feeling guilty. Guilty about pushing Wally away, guilty that Wally has to be a girl, guilty that her father ruined so many people's life. Guilty for a lot of shit that wasn't her fault.

Wally flushes predictably and tells Artemis to shut-up. Only Artemis won't because Wally's shoulders aren't slumped anymore and she's looking relaxed again.

"One wrong word could crush you." She taunts and Wally flushes deeper. "No really Wally, I have to be careful with you, you're so fragile." She dodges the pillow Wally throws at her head, and manages to throw it back; she gets Wally right in the gut and let's herself have a smirk of triumph.

"Did he seriously say all that?" Wally asks when Artemis takes a seat down on the opposite end of the bed. She groans in frustration when Artemis nods. "God's he's _so_ annoying, and short." She mumbles irritably.

"Heh, kind of makes you wonder what's he's gonna be like when you introduce him to your first boyfriend." It's meant as a joke, that's all it was just supposed to be a joke. But Artemis can see Wally's face contort into something almost painful for a second.

And she's feeling guilty again she needs to change the subject, needs to take it back, needs to do _something_. Because even if they weren't friends, which they weren't, she can't just let Wally sit there looking so sad and lost and well pathetic. Knowing it's at least partly her fault.

"Wanna watch a movie?" she asks after a tense moment of silence and Wally almost immediately perks up at the suggestions. (Artemis wonders if maybe the kid's on something because no one goes from upset to happy as fast as Wally can).

"What kind of movie?" Wally asks, and Artemis kind of wants to slap herself because she doesn't have any movies. Sure she has the DVD player but it's not like she uses it. But Wally gets it, and is maybe a little flattered that Artemis was trying to make her feel better. "I have a few movies in my room we could watch." Wally suggests and she's kind of nervous because she's not sure how Artemis feels towards 'The Wrath of Kahn' or 'The Search for Spock'.

"You're kidding me, right?" Artemis deadpans upon Wally's return. She stares at the movies Wally holds out in front of her and doesn't really know what to say except; "You're a trekkie?" Wally flushes and she can't hold it back anymore. She laughs hard and loud and can't remember the last time she just _laughed_ before. It felt good and the blush Wally is sporting just adds to the hilarity of the moment. A moment that's so perfect and genuine and simple it's almost stupid.

"We don't have to watch it." Wally grumbles defensively more than a little annoyed because these just happened to be two of her favorite movies ever.

"No, no, it's fine. Let's watch them." Artemis says when she can finally speak again, and she's smiling, not smirking or grinning or anything except smiling. And Wally thinks Artemis actually looks kind of pretty like that. Wally hands the movie over and Artemis pops it in, they both manage to fit in the bed comfortably and it's not long before they're caught up in one of the greatest movies ever made.

Artemis is a trooper and manages to make it all the way through 'The wrath of Kahn' and halfway through 'The Search for Spock' before she passes out. She tries hard to keep her eyes open because, while this definitely wasn't her favorite movie in the entire world, it's still actually pretty good and she honestly does want to find out what happened next. Unfortunately she is lulled to sleep as a de-aged Spock painfully makes his way through his very first Pon-Farr as Genesis comes crashing down around him and Saavik.

"Pfft Amateur," Wally mumbles at the sight of Artemis' sleeping form. She manages to make it nearly to the end of the movie before she becomes a victim to her own hypocrisy and falls asleep just before the fal-tor-pan can be completed. Which just plain sucks because that's her favorite part.

Artemis wakes up hours later to the back of Wally's head, and she glares at it like it's the source of all her problems because as she laid there she realized something. They were friends. Somewhere along the way Wally had somehow managed to drag her kicking and screaming into a 'friendship' that Artemis most definitely didn't ask for. She had known for a long time that you couldn't choose your family, but she figured at least she could choose her own friends.

But she was wrong, so very wrong. Because here she was having a _sleepover_ with Kid Mouth and it wasn't absolutely positively the most horrifying thing ever. It was actually sort of fun she liked it and she wouldn't mind doing it again.

"I didn't ask for this." She tells Wally who can't hear her, "I never wanted to be friends." She mutters but the only response she gets is a soft snort and more snoring. So Artemis just rolls her eyes, burrows deeper into the covers and goes back to sleep.


	4. Wally Not Wallace Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[Fanfic]**

**[Fanfic]**

Title: Wally Not Wallace [4]

Characters: Artemis, Wally, Dick,

Necessary Warnings: none save for some language

This is for all those people who didn't think this story was going anywhere other than Artemis and Wally becoming friends. So there how do you like me now suckah! Also Dick finally becomes important yayz *flails* I love Dick (when he's not pissing all over the English language.)

* * *

It's their first real mission in what's felt like forever and they were trapped in a box.

Whatever CADMUS had been doing was being financed and supervised by 'The Light', and whoever they were The Justice League knew little to nothing about them. 'The Light' apparently weren't a bunch of idiots and had managed to cover their tracks well. Which is where they came in; their mission was simple recon, gain any and all Intel they could and get out.

But they were found out not all of them though, Aqualad had ordered them to split into two teams; Wally, Artemis, and Dick on one, Kaldur, Conner and Megan on the other. So that at least meant they had a chance, that they wouldn't die from heat exhaustion if the others got their soon.

The box is a foot thick, so there's no point in Wally trying to vibrate through it. And whoever these people were that had been working closely with 'The Light'', were a bunch of psychos and sadists, because this box (or room really but it felt more like a prison) they were in was slowly rising in temperature. It was already one hundred and ten degrees and according to Robin a human could only survive up to one hundred thirty-five degrees, so it wouldn't be long until...

They had already started shedding clothes; Artemis was down to her underwear and so was Dick. Wally had yet to remove a single article of clothing, save for his mask. And she's trying to laugh it off like it's no big deal, trying to make passes at Artemis because that's what she's supposed to be doing. But she's so tired, the heat is making her so tired and she's too fed up with everything to act how she's supposed to.

Robin keeps giving him these little side glances that Wally probably wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for the crinkling of his eyebrows in worry every now and then. And Artemis is doing the same thing only she's isn't wearing a mask so Wally can plainly see the worry etched in small tight lines across her face, which makes it worse. Because at least with Dick she can pretend, she can tell herself that Robin's more worried about getting out.

Her vision is getting kind of blurry and she knows she can't pass out, because then everything will just go to shit. She knows this but the heat is making everything all muggy and it's hard to think, it's almost too hard to breathe. And Dick keeps dropping hints that maybe she should shed some layers too but she can't. And God it was getting so hard to think; it would be a lot easier to just let go. To close her eyes for just a second, but only a second...

"Wally!" Dick is hovering over her in a second, "He's got too much clothes on, idiot." Dick is muttering to himself hands already starting to remove Wally's shirt. And Artemis can do little else but watch; saying something now would just look suspicious, plus Wally was probably in a lot of trouble as it was. "What is that?" Dick trails off confused.

He's staring down at what is supposed to be Wally's chest, which granted he's never actually seen before, but still this was just weird. Wally was wearing some kind of vest and it's just weird. There's a zipper on the side and he's about to remove the constricting fabric, when there's a hand gripping his wrist tightly and Artemis is suddenly right there next to him.

"Wait," she mummers softly voice tight and hoarse, and Dick's not sure it has anything to do with the heat, "You sure that's a good idea?" she asks, whispers really. And Dick's not really sure why she's whispering all of a sudden, except maybe this moment between the three of them (a moment Wally's not even conscious for) feels a little secret somehow.

Only Dick doesn't have any time to think about that because his best friend is probably dying from the heat. "What the hell are you talking about, he could die!" Dick hisses yanking his wrist out of Artemis', surprisingly strong, grip. He spares her a second glance and sees her nervously chewing on her bottom lip before Artemis gives him a shaky nod.

There's no chest; at least not the kind Dick's expecting to see. Instead there a breasts, soft supple breasts that are hidden behind a white cotton bra. And Dick's not really sure what to think except that now, looking at Wally bare before him, he can see it. The distinct lack of an Adam's apple, the small shoulders, the soft features; like the lips, pouty girly lips, and the eyes lashes. And oh God, Wally was a girl!

"Holy crap," Dick mutters softly floored. He can't think and even if he did he's not sure what _to_ think. Except that Wally's a girl, his best friend is a girl. With lips and boobs...and hips? And why was everything so confusing? Why did Wally have to lie? Why was he, she a girl? Why couldn't Dick's life have been normal and perfect, filled with bright lights and cheering fans, and parents who were still alive? And, why was Wally a girl?

"Shit," Artemis curses because this shouldn't have happened. If she had just been faster or smarter or stronger or just a little better, then maybe they wouldn't have been caught. Maybe they wouldn't have been trapped in this stupid box being slowly roasted alive. Maybe Dick wouldn't have found out Wally's biggest secret.

And this isn't technically her fault, she knows this. But she still feels so guilty like Wally trusted her with the most important secret in her life. And Artemis had managed to blow it. And maybe it wasn't so much her actually being responsible so much as it was her being there when the shit hit the fan. And all the misplaced guilt just made her feel worse.


	5. Wally Not Wallace Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[Fanfic]**

**[Fanfic]**

Title: Wally Not Wallace [5]

Characters: Wally, Artemis, Dick

Necessary Warnings: N/A

There is some Dick/Wally in this but I'm not sure whether or not it's staying. This took me a while to do my bad but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Um well that's all I guess. Please enjoy!

.:.

It's easier to breathe, that's the first thing she realizes when she wakes up, that and the room feels cooler somehow. And the second she sits up, smiles nervously and opens her mouth to tell some stupid joke and let Artemis and Dick know she's okay, she gets it. She finally get's what's happened and she's not sure what to say to that.

She immediately attempts to cover herself arms wrapped around her legs that she presses against her chest. And she's about to start hyperventilating because holy crap. Artemis is looking at her, she looks sorry and somewhere in the back of Wally's mind she knows that's stupid; how was any of this Artemis' fault? And Dick is, well he's not even looking at her, and Wally's terrified that she's just lost her best friend.

Her vest is only a few feet away and she _knows_ she probably shouldn't but she needs to put it back on. She's been wearing it for so long it's almost like a second skin that, in a lot of weird ways, is a lot more comfortable then her real skin. Because sometimes it's so much easier to be Wallace and if she's about to face the inevasible shit storm headed her way, Wally wants to be as comfortable as possible.

"Don't," Dick says softly and he doesn't sound angry just confused- he's watching Wally out of the corner of his eye as she reaches for her vest "You'll just pass out again," he's whining a little but mostly he just sounds concerned, and so not angry. Wally doesn't even think twice about dropping the vest because Dick doesn't sound angry and Wally wants to keep it that way. She briefly entertains the thought that she might do anything he asked right now if it meant he'd still be her best friend when all this was over.

Things are so awkward and silent and Wally finds it's easier to focus on the beads of sweat she can feel rolling down her back then the tense silence that's enveloped the room. Easier to think about anything then Dick knowing she was actually a girl that they could really die in this room, that she was running on empty and if she didn't get food soon then...

Dick's close to her like really close and Wally hadn't even realized it happened. It's weird how Dick moves silent and fast nearly invisible even when he's not...if that makes any sense. Wally's not really sure it does, but she gets it...sort of.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks and he sounds kind of hurt. And wow that was actually a lot worse than when Wally thought Dick was mad at her. "I mean you told Artemis, and I'm _supposed_ to be your best friend." Dick adds, and Wally frowns at that because none of this was fair. Nothing about Wally's life was ever fair she knows that but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"I didn't tell Artemis, she found out on her own." Wally mumbles, and Artemis, thank God, was silent this entire time and it seemed like she was going to stay that way. This made things easier for Wally, but not by much. "And I was going to tell you." Wally adds which is complete and utter bullshit and Dick knew it too.

"Wally," he frowns, even though Wally can't see his eyes through the glasses Dick's eyebrows are furrowed in a way that looks maybe a little angry and frustrated. She shrinks in on herself even more.

"What," she whines softly even though she's pretty sure she doesn't want to hear whatever it is Dick's got to say. He's closer now so close they're almost touching and Wally thinks, can't help but think, that maybe just maybe if Dick moves an inch closer they would be kissing. And she knows it's probably the dumbest thing she's ever thought in her entire life because a "girl" like her wasn't allowed to have a first kiss or anything like that. But she can't help but think it'd be so easy to fill the gap between them.

So close yet so far away if she wasn't mere centimeters away from kissing Dick she might laugh at finally understanding that saying.

They're kissing now, and Wally has no idea how it happened. She doesn't know who moved first but she doesn't really care, because she's being kissed. Her very first kiss. She never thought she'd ever be kissed, like a real kiss. She came close once a long time ago Roy was sleeping and he looked so good and no one else was around and-

But Dick is kissing her so none of that other stuff really matters. She's so happy she thinks she might actually cry and she can't help but think that she's never in her life felt more like a girl then she does right now, and that is a surprisingly nice feeling.

If she's completely honest with herself she might admit that she never imagined kissing Dick a moment in her life. But right now she doesn't want to be because the kiss is nice. All soft and sweet and Dick's never been this gentle with her never treated her like a girl. Wally's not sure anyone's done that before.

She hates that it has to end but there's the distant sound of fighting going on outside and they're about to be rescued. And no matter how much she doesn't want to -and she really, really doesn't want to- she has to pull away. Has to pull back on her vest has to be Wallace again. Has to leave that small moment behind in this stupid box.

Because in a few seconds Superboy's fist punches through the wall and Wally only barely manages to get her close on in time.

.:.


	6. Wally Not Wallace Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[Fanfic]**

**[Fanfic]**

Title: Wally Not Wallace [6]

Characters: Wally, Artemis, Dick

Necessary Warnings: N/A

I have not officially decided whether or not to let the Dick/Wally stay this chapter's kind of like a filler to buy me some time. I say 'kind of' because there is some necessary Dick musing over his feelings for Wally.

I'm leaning towards yes, but I really don't know yet. If you guys really like them together please tell me, I could use a little help with this decision cause I'm totally gutless and it's easier if you guys make the decision for me.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this.

(I'd just like to say thanks for all the alerts and reviews I've gotten from you all, makes me feel special. Seriously they make my day, and honestly I write whether I do get reviews or not, but it's always nice to know people out there are reading my stuff and liking it. Seriously though, you guys are awesome and I'll try to answer all your questions as best as I can in future chapters. X3)

.:.

Dick idly wonders when exactly his life had gotten so complicated. He suspects it was sometime between finding out Wally was really a girl, and then kissing her. And yes he totally kissed his best friend. And he's not an idiot he's knows how weird that is, which is probably why he was freaking out. Dick sighs softly and rubs his hands over his face as though that will help relieve some tension...it doesn't.

Dick's never once thought of Wally as a girl, never once thought Wally was in the slightest bit feminine. In a really weird way Wally had taught Dick a lot about being a guy, which was again just weird because Wally wasn't even a _real_ guy.

But sometimes Dick had totally entertained the thought of meeting a girl _like_ Wally. Dick had always thought he could really like a girl like that, might even marry a girl like that. And Dick liked the thought of being with a girl like Wally, because they were best friends for a reason. Dick knew it was weird because imagining you're best friend was really a girl wasn't something normal people did.

But Dick hadn't really thought about it, much, because he never thought it'd happen. He didn't think he'd ever have to worry about those feelings much less act upon them. And Dick knows it's probably even more weird that somewhere along the way, he'd managed to start liking this girl, this fake Wally that didn't even exist. And honestly Dick hadn't even realized it until he saw Wally, _really_ saw Wally and he couldn't help himself. He'd totally kissed her, on the lips. The lips!

And he probably just lost his best friend, because the only time you were supposed to kiss your best friends is in a chick flick, where everything always works out in the end. But those were movies, and this was real life and Dick probably just screwed up big time.

Wally hadn't seemed mad though, she'd kissed him back, and she seemed to like it. But then again that kiss happened three days ago and Wally had been avoiding him like the plague. And Dick really kind of wants to talk to her, explain it to her somehow, and try to fix this, because he doesn't want to lose Wally as a friend.

He growls into his pillow and kind of wishes the ground would open and swallow him up.

.:.

"Hey,"

Wally doesn't look up from the textbooks spread out in front of her, but she does acknowledge Artemis with a highly intelligent 'hn'. Stupid AP World History! Why had she taken this class again? There'd been a good reason at the time; she just couldn't remember it now. And she also can't think of a time when she'll ever need, _any_ of this. Seriously, all this stuff happened like a hundred years ago, why does it matter now!

"So," Artemis says slowly sitting on the very edge of Wally's bad, she's trying to take this slow, trying to ease Wally into this conversation but she's not sure she can be that patient, it's never exactly been her strong suit. "What's up?"

Now Wally actually looks up from her text book immediately suspicious (that and Wally pretty much welcomes any distraction from the pure concentrated evil that was her 'homework') Artemis was being weird, nice almost.

"Nothing, what's going on with you?" Wally asks deciding to err on the side of caution because she's almost a little worried about where this conversation is going, and wherever that was it did not seem like it was going to end well.

"You should talk to him," Artemis says after a long tense moment. She says it softly, she's being so careful. Wally's not sure whether she finds it irritating or flattering, because even though they never really talked about their 'friendship' -that was the word for it, right? - It was nice to know that Artemis cared. Made her feel warm in the pit of her stomach, like when Dick kissed only less intimate.

"Um yeah, how about no?" Wally says sarcastically, and she knows she's being difficult but this was _so_ not the conversation she wanted to have right now.

"You can't just ignore him forever!" yep, Artemis is pretty much done trying to be nice.

"I can try." Wally points out, and Artemis rolls her eyes, fixing Wally with a glare that reads 'cut the bull-shit, or I'll cut you'. "I know," Wally sighs dejectedly, almost wishing she could get back to her homework. "I just, everything's so screwed up!" Wally says sounding confused and a whole lot of other stuff that Artemis doesn't know what the hell to do with.

"It's only gonna get worse the longer you ignore it." She points out, and Wally lets out a noise that kind of reminds Artemis of an angry cat.

It's awkward and tense and silent for a long moment, the only sound is the slight hum of Wally's nervously vibrating hands.

"Can't you talk to him for me?" Wally asks, she's not expecting a yes, but she figures having some hope is better than no hope at all.

"Nope," Artemis says and Wally sighs heavily because yeah, she figured as much.


	7. Wally Not Wallace Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[Fanfic]**

**[Fanfic]**

Title: Wally Not Wallace [7]

Characters: Wally, Dick

Necessary Warnings: language with some kissing and fluff and brief non-graphic alien sex

I know it's been a long time, but school recently started up for me again and it's been taking up a lot of my time like a clingy girlfriend, but don't worry guys (and girls) I'm a firm believer of Bros before Hos.

So anyway, in this chapter Dick and Wally get together, because a lot of people wanted them to be. And I totally agonized over this decision for like ever before I decided screw it I'll let you guys figure it out, that way if this all blows up in my face I have someone to blame.

So like enjoy this chapter n' stuff and again I'm so sorry about the whole disappearing on you guys thing, it won't happen again.

* * *

They don't talk for a long time; it's completely silent for nearly five minutes. They're in Dick's bed, Wally comes in to find Dick in there staring intently at the wall, she couldn't see his eyes, but the parts she could see looked troubled and confused. She immediately felt guilty. So she walks in slowly cautiously before joining Dick on the bed, she sits right next to him like nothing's changed, but things couldn't be more different.

Dick looks at her briefly before his eyes return to the wall, and Wally's not completely sure she's ever felt so awkward a day in her life. So she just waits for Dick to say or do something, anything because if she opens her mouth she's not sure what she'll say or do. She gets a little unpredictable when she's nervous. Only Dick doesn't say a thing, he stays quiet staring at that damn wall, and it doesn't take too long for Wally to realize Dick's waiting for her to say something.

"Hi," Wally says lamely and yes she knows how stupid awkward it was of her to say that, but her best friend just figured out that she's not really a guy, and they kissed and...It's not like there are manuals to deal with this okay! She just needed to take a deep breath calm down and hope to whatever deity was watching over them that Dick would still want to talk to her after all this was over; spoiler alert it didn't look good.

"Hey," Dick says, and he sounds just as nervous as she does, which is weird because Dick wasn't the one that was secretly a girl. But then Dick is the one that kissed her a small voice in the back of her head reminds her. And that thought, while it does do wonders for Wally's self esteem which has never been particularly high, makes her even more nervous- and oh crap, Dick was saying something to her.

"-orry, about before, never should have, it was stupid." Dick saying something along these lines, and while Wally's knows she'll never be a hundred percent sure of how Dick's apology went she knows it sounded something like that. But whatever Dick had said, or tried to say, or was in the process of saying was wiped completely from Wally's mind because she had to go and do something stupid (but stupid always seemed to work for her so...).

Later she will probably say it was like inception she doesn't even remember how she got the idea, it's been in the back of her head for a while that much she knows for sure. But how she got it or where it came from she's not sure she will ever know or remember, because she's suddenly obsessed with the idea, with thought, with the feeling, that Dick makes her happy. That just being best friends with Dick has already made her so happy, so maybe if she took it one step further she'd be even happier.

"I'm rea-" Dick doesn't get to finish because Wally cuts him off with a kiss. She's pressing their lips together insistently; it's different from before less finesse and more 'I-really-just-wanna-be-close-to-you'. And Dick's not sure what brought that on but he's not going to complain. Instead he kisses back leaning against Wally laying one hand on her waist and the other on the back of her neck. He presses his tongue against Wally, only for a second. It's just the tip and it's only a small swipe a hint of a promise for later. Wally sighs softly into the kiss pressing herself closer against Dick.

They break apart panting, and Wally's so red Dick briefly wonders if she might actually pass out. But she doesn't just swallows thickly and looks at everything save for Dick, she trying hard to get something out because she just kissed her best friend. Which is so counterproductive to what she came here to do, because isn't kissing kind of what got them into this whole situation in the first place?

"Sorry," she mumbles softly at Dick's shoes.

"Don't be." He responds with a surprising amount of strength in his voice, but its total bull-shit, he's freaking out on the inside.

"So um I was thinking that maybe we should y'know," Wally trails off for a moment looking for a word any word to describe what she wanted. But Gods this situation was so fucked up Wally's not sure what to say to fix it. Not sure how to convey everything she's feeling, everything she wants, everything that kiss meant. "…try?" yeah so she's not Emily Dickenson but she's kind of hoping Dick catches her drift.

And if he does, oh God if he gets what she means and says yes. Wally doesn't think she's ever been this close to happy, really truly happy, before since she was five and hadn't had a haircut in almost too long so people sometimes called her a cute little girl. But Dick could say yes, he could say yes to everything Wally wanted and more and he could make Wally at least ten times happier than that.

' _He could say no too.'_

But Wally doesn't even want to think about that, not even a little bit.

"Try what?" Dick asks, because he's really not sure they're on the same page. He's almost positive Wally doesn't want the same things he does, because that would have been too good to be true and Dick's never really been that lucky before. But still it doesn't hurt to hope, except of course for the part where he gets crushed, that part always sucked.

"Us?" Wally says but it comes out sounding like a question because God she's so nervous she actually forgot how to breathe for a second. And she can't look at him can't even think about looking in his direction, doesn't want to see the look on his face because he could still say 'no' he could still decimate Wally in ways she never thought possible before now.

"Yeah sure." Dick says softly so softly that Wally must have heard him wrong because he didn't, did he?

Oh God he did, he just said yes.

Wally nearly forgets to breathe again.

There is a hand on top of hers it's small but warm and smooth and she clasps it in her own, as Dick interlocks their fingers and slowly strokes the back of Wally's hand with his thumb. It's weird how intimate this feels, even more so then the kisses they've shared together, which again is really weird, but in a nice my-stomach-feels-all-floaty sort of way. It makes Wally smile and briefly think that this must be what Vulcan's feel like when they kiss, and she totally gets the hand porn from the third movie better than she ever did before.

"Can I kiss you?" Dick asks gently.

"You already are." Wally responds and smiles at the confused frown on Dick's lips. "So cute," she mumbles before kissing him again.


End file.
